The Reigns Of Underworld
by SandmanAndKitsune
Summary: They say when Halloween Eve came, a gate to another world shall be opened. Naruto didn’t believe it of course. But after he met a handsome vampire, and found himself in a world filled with creepy ghosts and night-walkers... how can he not? SasuNaru Yaoi.
1. Dare to Enter?

**Disclaimer :** Naruto will suffer if I he is mine, because I will hook him with Sasuke without mercy!

**Genre : **Yaoi, Humor/Romance

**Fiction Rate :** M; agh, you already knew I'm a pervert, right? I'm inserting naughty scenes here! So please, anyone who doesn't like extreme groping/molesting/make-out, LEAVE NOW, or you'll get serious brain damages.

**Written By :** Zahra i.e. SandmanAndKitsune

**Dedicated to :** Dizzykins-chan, thank you for always reviewing! glomps Luv you too!

**Summary : **They say when Halloween Eve came, a gate to another world shall be opened. Naruto didn't believe it of course. But after he met a handsome vampire, and got slipped into a portal to the underworld, he'll know better… Can he survive the spooky creatures of the night and the living dead?

**Warning :** Un-beta'd

**A/N :** I got the idea while I was watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', funny thing is, while I'm supposed to be studying, I _**watch**_ movies instead, then after I watched the movies, I _**write**_ a fic. My brain had been poisoned by this Yaoi Fandom, I think I need some help. Or not. Let it all begins!

Lyra : sigh I'm telling mom.

Zahra : Nooo! Dear sister, please noooo!

Lyra : Then start to study already!

Zahra : shrieks You evil!!

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1 : Dare To Enter?**

They say when Halloween Eve came, a gate to another world shall be opened.

_Pfft, bullshit!_

Naruto mentally laughed when he heard it. How ridiculous, what's the connection between a gate to another world with Halloween anyway? Like a world filled with ghosts, goblins, and werewolves? Like they even exist!

"Heh! There's no such thing as ghosts, you shouldn't let your grandpa fool you, Konohamaru!" he laughed as he patted the smaller boy's head.

The said younger one pouted. "But it's true! Grandpa never lied to me!"

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "But you know that Sarutobi-jiji is already old, right? He probably was making that up because he's senile!" he stated matter-of-factly, leaning his back against the wall.

Konohamaru opened his mouth to say something, but none came out. When he thought about it again, Naruto's statements might be true… his grandfather was already old, so he might be saying that to scare him.

The blonde watched the younger one, of course he was right! There's absolutely no such thing as ghosts or anything akin to them, it's just some false stories that parents told their children so they'll go to bed sooner. For example, the ghost that'll come from under your bed, or closet, named boogy—whatever if you don't sleep soon, was just something they told you so you won't sneaked to the living room to watch some good movies and have some popcorn at night, while the adults dominated it.

It isn't fair, is it?

_Hell yeah._ The dobe thought, he was the victim of his perverted dad's TV domination, and false stories after all.

"Well?" he asked playfully, after he had done rewinding his bad memories.

Konohamaru stared up to him, with his big eyes. "…um, …uh…" he stuttered. _That means no_, the blonde mused.

"Don't think about it too much, Konohamaru, or you'll damage your brain! Let's just go to the store and choose a costume for Halloween tomorrow!" he chirped cheerfully, hands on his hips, and a fox-like grin graced his face.

The younger boy gave him a toothy grin too. "Yeah!! Let's go, nii-chan!!" he exclaimed in enthusiasm.

----------------

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, his neck was itchy like hell, and his legs sore.

"Damn, kid! Don't move too much!"

"I'm trying to!" the blonde snapped.

"…ngghh… why's this thing is so damn hard to stick?"

"H-hey! Don't touch that, you perve!" Naruto moved his body aside.

"Like I want to! Geezes, I said don't move!"

"Sorry!"

"Just a little more… and… done!" the white haired man exclaimed, satisfied at his work.

Naruto glanced down over his shoulder, a bushy golden orange tail had been attached to his ass, Naruto moved his butt slightly, and the bushy tail followed his movement, looking so fluffy. For the Halloween party, Naruto wore a male waiter costume; with a pair of black trouser, a black vest hugged his slender figure, a white button-up shirt underneath it, and a red butterfly tie wrapped around his neck. He also wore a head band with fake fox ears on his head, and a bushy fox tail attached on his ass.

"Hmm. You look quite hot, my boy." Naruto's dad said, a hand cupped his chin. "But not as hot as your old man!" he laughed loudly.

Naruto could only roll his eyes.

His father, named Jiraiya, works as a novelist. A porn novelist. Naruto always wondered why the orphanage he lived in before, agreed to let a pervert like Jiraiya adopted him, but it didn't mean that he wasn't happy to have a dad now, though a perverted dad who called himself a **super** pervert, and even _**proud**_ of it. Just curious. And what's weirder was, his porn novels were sold like hot cakes, especially the one titled 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Though he had read some pages, he couldn't understand what was so interesting about it.

The front door bell rang, and brought him back to awareness.

"I'll get it!" the blonde exclaimed, and he ran across the rooms toward the front door.

Once he opened the door widely, a cheerful, "Happy Halloween! Trick or treat?" came in join, greeted him.

A group of children around age of six to nine, all wearing different kinds of costumes, stood in front of him, they shoved each of their baskets, which already had some candies and chocolate bars, toward the blonde.

The blonde grinned at them, he told them to wait for a while, then he ran inside the house, grabbed a big bowl filled with sweets, then ran back to the front door.

"Here." He gave each child three bars of chocolate, five caramel candies, and two sugar canes.

"Thank you!!" they exclaimed happily, as they stared at the blonde's donation.

"Your welcome!" the blonde waved his hand toward the children, and they waved at him too, and then walked away to visit another house.

With a big smile, Naruto closed the door. He then went to the kitchen to grab his coat and bag, before going to the party at his school. "Dad! I'll be back late, so don't worry!" he shouted at his foster father, who was watching the news on TV at the living room.

"Yeah, yeah. Not that I'm going to, you're not a little kid anymore." He replied lazily.

---------------

Loud music echoed all over the room, and people began to draw their bodies into the dancing square with their partners. While others seemed busy chatting or drinking the wines and punches. All of them wore different kinds of costumes, all sizes, from odd to amazing. It was almost impossible to recognize the people who wore strange costumes, some wearing masks too.

Naruto leaned his back against the wall, and sipped his fruit punch lightly. He had no partner, unfortunately, girls aimed for rich and popular boys, so someone ordinary like him didn't catch their attention. Though, he _**is**_ good-looking. And actually, some girls had asked him to be a date, but he refused them nicely.

The reason was, he had just broke-up with his ex-girlfriend, Kin. Because she was in love with another guy named Kimimaro. Some girlfriend she was. Although Naruto didn't mind as long as she's happy, he still felt heart-broken.

_I need some diversion…_ Naruto thought, but he wasn't all that sad, Kin was more like a little sister to him than as a girlfriend after all.

Naruto's eyes scanned his surroundings, trying to find something interesting to distract him. None intrigued him when he had scanned half of the room, but then his gazes stopped. He saw a certain spot, not so far for him, was filled by a group of girls, and the amount kept increasing. It looked like they were surrounding something, or someone. Some people had been staring at them like him, most of them were boys, strangely enough, they seemed pissed quite badly.

Curious, he approached the group of girls. He heard they were squealing and giggling, tons of questions came out of their persistent mouths. Naruto made a conclusion they were surrounding someone, most likely a guy, and must be a really good-looking one, to be able to catch the attentions of at least forty percent of the total female population inside the auditorium hall, who were currently surrounding him, and the remaining sixty percent staring at him from afar.

_Wow_, Naruto mused. Who's the guy? He'd never know there's such a guy in the school. Naruto tried to push himself into the crowd, but had himself being shoved aside by the rabid girls, and crashed down to the floor on his ass, hard.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He let out a long yelp of pain. Almost at same time, the first song had just finished.

The sound of his pained yelp echoed all over the room, that had made almost everyone's attention focused on him, even the rabid girls had stopped their persistent advances, and had their heads turned toward the wincing blonde behind them.

Naruto rubbed his swollen ass gently, a pained tear gathered at the corner of his eyes. "Owww…" he winced again, his fox tail had caused him more pain, because its hard edge stabbed his ass sharply when it hit the floor.

The man who was surrounded by the girls took a good look at the wincing blonde with amused eyes. _A suitable prey at last…_ he mused darkly, the blonde looked very attractive in his eyes. He has the most brilliant golden hair he had ever known, a pair of the most mesmerizing and clearest blue eyes he had ever seen.

He wondered how he _**tasted**_ like.

He unconsciously licked his lips as he advanced forward, the group of girls in front of him was in the way, as their attention were on the blonde behind, they didn't see the man wanted to have his way. The man twitched his eyebrows, they had been irritating him, and he had enough of it.

"Move." He growled softly.

Suddenly, the eyes of the girls who were surrounding him turned blank. Then they moved away obediently, and formed a way for the man to walk on. The dark haired man chuckled, and walked on the road they had created, straight toward the blonde.

The blonde tried to stand up, but found it a bit hard to do, that was really strange, he tried to gather his legs to stand, but he felt it was heavy, and glued to the floor. Maybe his nerves were messed in the impact of the crash?

_What if I can't walk again!!?? _The blonde mused in panic.

"Are you alright?" asked a deep voice, a gloved hand leaned to him. Naruto looked up, and his eyes quickly widened.

He saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen stood in front of him. A pair of dark onyx eyes, silky raven hair, milky pale skin—everything in him was gorgeous. He wore a vampire costume, a plain long-sleeved white shirt, a pair of black trousers, and a black cape on his back. He bent his slim body slightly, the black long cape he wore hung to both of his sides, slightly covering Naruto too. His handsome face was so close to Naruto, the blonde could perfectly saw his thin lips formed a smirk. His lips were… thin and… ethereal.

The dark haired man smirked wider, "Are you alright?" he repeated. And Naruto found himself watching how the thin lips moved.

A bright pink blush suddenly washed his face. He quickly regained his composure, and accepted the man's offer to help him. "Y-yes…" he murmured softly.

After he had stood firmly on the floor again, the blonde still had his hand on the other man's palm. He blushed once more, then quickly drew his hand away.

The man chuckled at his behavior.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked.

The blonde's body shot up in surprise. "Wh-what?" he asked, he wasn't certain if he had heard that right.

The said man smirked. "Dance with me." He said, as he grabbed the blonde's hand.

The blonde grew really confused. "B-but I can't dance… and… and…" _…and we're both guys_. He added in his mind. Guys aren't supposed to dance with each other, it was just plain weird, and freaky too.

"I don't care."

Naruto soon found himself being led by the handsome raven. They moved gracefully on the dancing square, the others had withdrew, so it was just the two of them. It was strange, Naruto couldn't dance, he was a dreadful dancer. But he was able to match his body's movement with the raven's leading perfectly. As if he was a professional.

"What is your name?" the raven asked, his hand rested on the blonde's hips. The song turned into a mellow one, the others had also joined them too.

"Naruto." The blonde answered meekly, as he stared up to the raven's deep onyx eyes, and they too, only locked on him.

"Naruto." The raven murmured. "Naruto, such a nice name." he said, eyes never averted Naruto's.

The blonde shuddered when the raven said his name. He bowed his head down, as blush creeping on his face again. Naruto noticed that the other couples were already inside their own world, the soothing tune had lulled them in serene, they drew their bodies pressed tightly to their partners'.

The blonde almost gasped when the raven placed his forehead against his shoulder. "Your body is warm." Naruto heard him murmured.

"T-thank you." He stuttered nervously, why was he being so… intimate? And Naruto couldn't understand why he acted so shy, this man had made him felt something he hadn't before. And it confused him greatly.

Naruto tensed as he felt hot breaths brushed the sensitive skin of his neck, while the hands on his hips pressed him closer to the man. He blushed as he felt something _**hard**_, poked his thighs, but he could say nothing, he didn't dare to protest, something about the man made him weak.

And a bit scared.

The man inhaled the blonde's sweet scents deeply, as his lips touched the soft skin. He was being too soft, he knew that. He's supposed to just drag the blonde to a certain less-crowded spot, get what he want, and then left. But no. He just stayed with him instead, the blonde was warm, he smells nice, and it was very comfortable being with him…

It made him forgot all of his purpose.

"Naruto." He murmured against the blonde's neck.

The vibration of his voice and the contact of his cold lips touching his skin, both caused chills shot up Naruto's spine. "Y-yeah?" he managed to choke out.

The cold lips slowly running up, forcing him to tilt his jaw up, as the man trailed kisses along his neck. "Naruto." He murmured again, as he moved one of his hands to cup the blonde's chin, and began to kiss his jaw.

"Nnngghh…" the blonde couldn't help but to let out a restrained moan. Though no one noticed, as they were too wrapped with their own business. Naruto tried to push the other man, but his grip was so powerful, that he couldn't. It was so strange indeed, Naruto was pretty strong in P.E. but he was powerless to move the other man even an inch.

"Naruto." He repeated again, trailing his tongue along the blonde's jawline, to one of his ears. He stopped by the bundle of sunshine, and drowned his nose in, inhaling the blonde's sweet scents again.

"Naruto." He said again, for the fourth times, why couldn't he get enough of this person? It was almost looked like he was… addicted to him. He didn't want to stop.

The blonde was utterly confused now, he had just met this man, and yet he had done such impertinent things to him, and he was powerless to stop him. He was angry, yes. But a part of him wanted this to continue. Another part wanted _**more**_.

The raven finally pulled away, only to lock eyes with the blonde's again. Their eyes met, the onyx ones caged the frightened bright blue ones, and the blue ones caged the heated onyx ones. Slowly, the man's face leaned closer, slowly closing the gap between them. Naruto was shocked at first, but he gradually drowned in those intense onyx eyes.

Their lips just inches away, and Naruto slowly close his eyes in anticipation. While the raven's kept staring at the half-lidded eyes in front of him.

And the music stopped.

Loud cheers had made the two snapped aware, the blonde had his eyes wide again. As he remembered the situation before, his face turned ten times redder. He bowed his head immediately, averting the raven's glares. The grip loosened, and Naruto took a few steps back, pulling away from the raven's embrace.

"_One hour before midnight, guys!"_ the DJ announced.

The man suddenly grew silence. The blonde hesitantly brought his gazes up to the silent raven. The said man was staring blankly into the space. That made Naruto slightly confused.

"I have to go now." He suddenly said.

Naruto's heart almost stopped.

"Huh? Why? The party isn't over yet." a hand cupped his chin, as the man leaned his face close to him again, kissing his cheek.

"I need to go. It is very… amusing being with you. But I'm afraid we will never meet with each other again. Good bye, Naruto." He said softly. And then he pulled away, with one more look, he began to walk away, toward the entrance.

A new music was starting again, and the others also began to dance. While the blonde still standing on the spot he was before, in the middle of the square, his eyes locked on the entrance of the auditorium hall.

He felt his eyes burning.

----------------

"One, two, three… seven, eight, nine, ten… twenty! I've got twenty sugar canes!! It makes it twenty sugar canes, sixty two candies, thirty five bars, and seven lollipops!! I win!!" the little boy exclaimed in cheer.

"Oh, man… I only got fifteen sugar canes…"

"I only got one…"

"That's because you ate it! We're supposed to wait until the competition ends!"

"Boss! I won!!" Konohamaru shouted cheerfully, he played with a bag filled with harvested sweets inside. But the said blonde remained silent. Dazed.

That caught the smaller boy's attention. "Boss?" he asked again. The same treatment greeted him.

"Boss!!" He shouted loudly, Naruto jerked up in surprise as the result.

"Huh!?"

"Boss! Helloo?" The blonde looked down, the boy was waving his hand at him.

"Oh, Konohamaru…" the blonde plopped to the bench again, his head was bent, he looked like a mess. The worried boy tilted his head curiously. "Boss? Are you alright?" he asked.

The blonde shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He replied.

"Oh… okay…" Konohamaru then turned around to approach his friends.

Naruto was frustrated. His mind couldn't stop thinking of the raven-haired man he met back then, was his words were true? That they couldn't meet with each other again? Why? Naruto cursed in his mind, why in the hell did he had to worry about that!? It's not like he cared that much, they only just met with each other for like, less than two hours!?

Naruto sighed.

_I've got to forget all about him, think of this as just a small diversion, Naruto… _He thought, then he stood up, he had to bring the kids back to their homes. "Eleven fifteen…" the blonde murmured, it was getting very late.

"Naruto-niichan!!" shouted a boy in panic, he was running toward the oldest blonde, a horrified look on his face.

Naruto turned his head. "What is it, Inari?"

"Konohamaru-kun is…!"

-------------

_Fucking __**shit**_

The blonde cursed loudly in his mind, Konohamaru was lost, lost into a forest of all place. This city has a dense forest on the west side, and the park he usually played with them was the nearest place to the forest. He had let his guard down, he was too deep in thoughts, he didn't aware that one of the children had entered the forest. What would he say to Sarutobi if his favorite grandson couldn't be found?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!!" he chanted as he ran, small branches scratched him as he forcefully lunged them. His vest slightly tore. Bloods coming out of his scratches, but he ignored it. As he resumed to ran, calling the boy's name.

"KONOHAMARU!!!" he shouted as loud as he could, but no one answer him.

This forest was disturbingly silent, not even the sounds of insects could be heard. Only the sounds of leaves rustling. Naruto didn't care, his mind occupied with one thing; he had to find Konohamaru.

Then suddenly he saw a silhouette of a person, thus, he stopped on his track. He felt relieved the moment he saw it, maybe it was Konohamaru. "Konoha…" the name died down in his lips, as realization hit him.

He realized that wasn't Konohamaru. That 'person' was big. Too big, even. Curiosity won over him, what was that person doing in a forest so late in the night? The blonde slowly approached the dense bushes nearby him, carefully to not make a sound. He crouched down behind the dense bushes, narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

"…hav' ya 'ad 'nough of yer lil' 'rip? Let 's go 'ome. Th' other' 'ad re'urned 'ack." The dark figure said, his voice was rough and hoarse.

(Translation : "Have you had enough of your little trip? Let us go home. The others had returned back")

_He… his skin is green!?_ Naruto mentally exclaimed in surprise, did that person even paint his own skin? What a weirdo.

"I have, actually. Just…" a deep voice replied.

Naruto tensed up, he recognized that voice. Naruto quickly moved to another spot, a more strategic area where he could see them better. Another figure stood in front of the first man, it was indeed him. The raven haired man who danced with him earlier!

"…?" the big man tilted his head to side.

Naruto was surprised to see that the first man was dressing as a Frankenstein, and with so many details too. Spikes attached to his forehead from side to side, forming a straight line across his forehead. Green skin, and the special make up around his eyes too.

The raven shook his head. "…never mind, let us go." He swirled on his heels, and began to walk, the green-skinned man followed him from behind.

As they left, Naruto grew more curious and suspicious. The two men seemed heading deeper into the forest, what for? Naruto decided to follow them and find out, he had forgotten about Konohamaru.

-------------

Naruto suddenly realized the situation he was in.

"Not again…" he sighed.

He had made sure to always stick behind the two, but they walked so fast, that he couldn't catch up with them anymore. It was almost looked like they had wings attached to their feets!

And now he was lost.

Alone.

Inside a forest, in the middle of nowhere.

His stomach growled.

…and starving too.

"I'm gonna die… I'm gonna starve to death…" he cried in his mind. God was so cruel…

Naruto tottered on his way, maybe he could find some fruits in the forest. Then suddenly, he saw a light. Naruto looked up toward the light, new hopes glimmered in his eyes.

_Salvation!!_

He screamed in delight, and began to run toward the source of light. As he gotten closer, the lights had gotten brighter. But when he had passed the last trees, what he saw wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He arrived at a wide woodless area, the stars and the full moon graced the night sky, and a black dead tree stood in the middle of the area. The ground around the dead tree had no grass grew on them, just hard soil and rocks covered it. It looked like the land around the dead tree was barren. While the rest seemed perfectly fine and healthy.

Naruto's eyebrows came together at these strange occurrences.

He saw the lights before, its source was near the dead tree, it wasn't some sort of inhabitant's hut as he expected, but he was still curious nonetheless. As if something had driven him, his legs moved toward the source of the light. Soon, he found out where was the light came from.

A hole.

A strange hole with the diameter about three meters. The light shone brilliantly underneath, from the depths of the hole, though Naruto didn't know how deep it was.

…_ween._

"Huh?" the blonde heard some voices, he looked around, and found no one else here. He was alone. Did it just his imaginations? But, the voices broke the silence again.

_Halloween, Halloween…_

_The day when Ghouls freed to fly,_

_The Vampires roamed to feast,_

_The Werewolves out to haunt,_

_The Goblins came to crush,_

_Oh Halloween…_

Sudden chills running up his spine when he heard that song, with fear, he slowly looked down, if he had heard right, the song was coming from…

…the hole.

Naruto took a step back.

_Come, friends, let us return,_

_The magic of the eve will soon burn,_

_And so our existence should vanish,_

_Until the next Halloween,_

_We shall return_

A small round rock was beneath his shoe, when he stepped on it too hard, it slid the bald surface of his shoe, and caused the blonde to lose his balance.

The blonde collapsed hard to the ground, his body slowly slid into the hole, and began to sink in. He quickly grabbed the edge, and his body hung in the air. But he knew he couldn't last longer; his hand starting to loose power. One finger, two fingers, and soon all of his fingers couldn't hold his weight.

And he fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The song echoed in his ears.

_Until the next Halloween,_

_We shall return_

--------------

_Meanwhile_

"Hey, guys!"

"Konohamaru-kun!?" the other children shouted in relief, in seconds, they had surrounded the lost boy. "Where were you? We thought you got lost!" said Moegi worriedly, as she looked all over him to see if there's any wound.

"Where?" He asked back, slightly confused. "The bathroom! I needed to piss!"

Much to his confusion, the children began to exchange worried glances to each other. What had happened? Then his eyes scanned his surroundings, searching for a certain blonde.

"Hey… where's nii-chan?"

---------------

To be continued.

**A/N :** AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! At last, it finished!!! It took such a long time to finish this!! I know Halloween already passed, but the idea just came out of nowhere! So it became like this… Hope you liked it! This kinda thing is my hobby, I love fantasies! BTW, Dizzykins-chan, I hope you liked this story, I'm happy if you liked this… piece of junk. Am I being too harsh?

Lyra : Zahra! What are you doing!? Why didn't you study!?

Zahra : Oops, gotta go! Oh yeah, REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Ja, Mata Ne!!


	2. True Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer :** Nope, I don't own Naruto. But the ghost version of its characters? Yess…

**A/N :** See? See!? I continue it for you! Would you stop asking? Sigh… you know I have a weak spot for reviewers' requests… (has a weak heart here…) and you almost got me in tears when I read those wonderful encouragements! I supposed to continue this once ST finished, but… I figured you would like to read this one immediately (since it's been so long). And because I love you all, and currently sick of studying and doing homework… needless to say, my writing addiction gauge is high right now (a.k.a. running away from the harsh reality). Prepare for coming updates!

**Dedication :** **Dizzykins**-chan, I'm sorry I kept you waiting though this fic is dedicated to you… Maybe you won't be able to read this second chapter because of your problem you told me, but if you could, I hope this'll cheer you up!

**Chapter 2 : True Nightmare Begins**

Naruto saw a very odd dream.

He was at a Halloween dance party, dancing with a certain attractive man who dressed up as a vampire. It was strange, because Naruto felt weird around him. That 'vampire' was different than the others, his enchanting gazes caging him as they danced, as if devouring his whole being. Naruto had found himself completely powerless before him.

Then, the scene changed.

He was inside a forest, searching for a missing boy. Then, again, he met the raven haired vampire. No, not face to face, Naruto was hiding behind the bushes, ogling at him and his gigantic green friend, who dressed up as a Frankenstein. Oh, with very realistic makeup too. Naruto watched them as they talked, then after they'd left, he stalked the two.

The next thing he knew, he'd lost them. Then Naruto arrived at a certain area, which was, once again, odd. There was a lone dead tree in the middle of that woodless field, and a rather wide hole near the base trunk. And he heard a creepy song…

"_Hey…"_

Hmm? No, the song wasn't like that.

"_Hey, are you alright? Wake up…"_

No, no, Naruto remembered clearly that the song was telling about ghouls… vampires… werewolves… something about flying… feasting… roaming…

"…_it looks like he won't awake. What should we do now?"_

"_Maybe we should take him to Tsunade."_

"_That witch? I don't think it's a good idea, she's ill-tempered…"_

'Huh? What are they talking about? Who's Tsunade? What witch? Why does everything looks so dark and black? Where's the light…?' Naruto tried to wriggle, but found his limbs were useless to even move a single digit. His eyelids felt heavy.

"_True. But she's the best to search for medical attention, though the Witch's Peak is too far from here, and we don't have any means of transportation to bring him there…"_

"_How about the werewolves? They live nearby…"_

'Werewolves? Witch?' Mused Naruto confusedly.

"_They're insolent beasts, Lee, I don't think we could trust them."_

"_Then what else?"_

"…_yet again, maybe we should hand this creature to them, to see if it means harm or not."_

"_But what if they hurt it? What if it isn't evil like you hypothesized? Don't you feel sorry for him, Neji-san?"_

"_Think straight Lee, look at it. I've never seen a creature like it before, have you?"_

"_Well, no, but…"_

"_He resembles a vampire, yet he has no fangs. He's too small to fit a Frankenstein's or Goblin's characteristics. He has slender body and his skin is not too light, like those of a Witch's, but we knew that all witches are females. I don't think it's one. And if it's a Mummy…_

Naruto's whole body suddenly stiffened in gruesome, his nerves were going crazy. Something he couldn't see seemed trapping him in place like a serpent held its prey. Never letting go.

…_then we have to kill it."_

"_Neji-san!"_

Naruto heard a chuckle. "_Don't worry, Lee. I'm quite sure this one isn't a mummy. Mummies are prideful and powerful creatures, unlike this pathetic, weak dirty mass of a living thing _(Naruto's veins twitched at this)_. And they live in the north desert; they couldn't possibly roam in the middle of a lush jungle such as here."_

"_Ooh… Neji-san, you scared me for a minute there…"_

"_Don't be. Now let's find a way to transmit this creature to the werewolves' hideout."_

Naruto vaguely felt he was being lifted up by a pair of strong, yet cold, moist arms, his body relaxed in father-like weight, but what was occurring in his little mind, was a huge uproar. 'What… what the hell is going on!? Why can't I move? Why can't I open my eyes? What's happening to me? Who're these guys!? Let me go…!' Naruto wanted to scream, wanted to thrash his body and release himself from those cold grips, but he soon found his lips and lungs too, were unable to do coax anything out.

What was happening…?

------

The dashing male moved his finned arms to tuck it below the blonde's back and waist as he lifted him, cradling him close to his bare, greenish blue-skinned chest carefully. Twitching his fine eyebrows unpleasantly when Naruto's scarred cheek meet with the sharp, tiny scales covering his bare torso. He seemed disgusted.

"Neji-san, are you alright? Should I help you?" asked the green water beast beside him, the big turtle shell attached to his back seemed too heavy and large for his rather small, slender figure.

"I'm fine." The handsome merman said, though he didn't look like he was. "You don't have to help me, Lee. Your injury hasn't fully healed yet."

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's just a scratch." Lee smiled, showing his sparkling teeth. "Let me—"

"_No_." Neji refused briefly. "Do you think I am weak? I can handle this little creature just fine."

"No, of course not, Neji-san…well, if you insist…" The water beast hesitantly said, forcing a smile. "Oh! I remember I saw one of the werewolves' messengers walking nearby a while ago, I'll go find him!" He suddenly lit up, smiling radiantly, before Neji could respond, the green water beast already dashed his way into the lush jungle.

Sighing tiredly, Neji walked to the side of the huge lake, lowering the blond creature's body on the grassy field. After that, he took his time to observe him, Naruto's face, his golden hair, his waist line, his clothed chest, and even his crotch. Finally, Neji quietly leaned closer, taking a liberty to remove the buttons of Naruto's shirt, revealing his smooth, bare tan chest, and also, more and more specific scents of the blonde being released from its container. Neji sniffed at it. The moment Naruto's scent had been identified by his nose, the proud merman quickly withdrew.

"What…?" He muttered disbelievingly, eyes widened with surprise. Even though Neji's nose wasn't as sharp as werewolf's outside of the water, but if he hadn't mistaken this scent… he knew it seemed odd, but he shrugged it off at first, thinking it couldn't be true…

But his scent...

Naruto's scent was mixed with a vampire's, that's why Neji had thought Naruto was a vampire, but he couldn't smell the sickening thick scent of blood on him and Naruto didn't have sharp canines like most vampire possessed. But he also smelled some sweet fragrance like the witches' have, their body structures were also awfully similar… but as he had mentioned, witches were all females, there was never been a male born case occurred within their kind. His body was too small and fragile to belong to the gigantic Frankenstein or Goblin family. Mummies can't survive outside of the desert. He couldn't be a merpeople like Neji… yet he didn't have a wereanimal's or monster's beastly characteristics. So the last option was…

"No, it couldn't be…"

-------

"Neji-san! Over here!" Lee exclaimed, waving his hand at the waiting merman as he ran toward the latter male, a small bulldog followed him from behind, wriggling its tail.

"Lee." Neji greeted, regarding the green beast a look as he stood from a large rock he sat on before.

"Neji-san, what's wrong? You look troubled…"

Neji shook his head, and then turned to face the small dog. "Pakkun, can you take a look…?" He asked, his gaze pointed at the limp body lying on the grass field not so far from them.

"Roger." The dog replied, then he approached the human. Cautiously, Pakkun observed the unconscious boy, then sniffed at him slightly. Neji watched the dog as his ears suddenly perked up, while Lee, stealing glances from Neji to Pakkun and Naruto, then to Neji again.

"He's a human." Pakkun concluded, twisting his head back toward Neji.

Lee gasped, while Neji remained calm, sighing. "I figured as much." He said, crossing his greenish blue-scaled arms, two digits bridged with transparent blue fin messaging his temples. "But I'm not sure because my nose isn't as keen as it should be underwater. I trust you land-crawlers would be able to identify it better."

"An honor to be praised by a snobbish underwater creature." Pakkun responded dryly.

Neji ignored it. "But why is a human here? They're supposedly cannot enter our world…"

"Maybe there're some distortions in the portal gates we used to enter their world, it might suddenly appeared in a random place and sucked this human in, or he accidentally fell into a portal...this isn't the first case, though." The dog explained, poking Naruto's chest with his small paw.

"Distortion!" Neji shrieked in surprise. "We must inform this to the High Sages!"

"No, we don't have to. The portal already been closed a few hours ago. Halloween is over." Pakkun interrupted, shrugging his head like a wet dog.

"Then, what must we do to this human? Kill it?" Neji suggested.

Pakkun cast him a _look_. "We can't _just_ kill humans, young merman. We don't want to cause a fuss with the human's world, now are we? How is he?"

"He'd been unconscious since the first time we've found him, it's already been over three hours, and I still couldn't find a way to wake him. Do you know why?"

"Well, for starters…" Pakkun sniffed at the boy again. "He already gained conscious."

"What? Why didn't he wake up?" Asked Lee.

"I could smell his restlessness, his heart rate escalating when I poked him, that's why I know his mind is awake, but his body don't." the dog explained. "He's a human from another world, a world with different air and different situation… maybe he subconsciously detected the odds of this world that is different with his own when he'd arrived here, and he shut his body functions in attempt of self-protection. But he probably didn't realize it."

Neji raised his eyebrows. "How do you know?" he asked.

"One hundred years living in human's world really taught you that much." Pakkun replied. "Oh, by the way, he probably could hear our conversation and is totally freaked out by now. Hear it? His hear rate's pounding like crazy." He poked Naruto's chest with his paw, idly musing what kind of reaction this human would muster if he saw a talking dog…?

"Anyway, if you want to wake him up, then I have the right thing at our den."

Strangely, Neji's body tensed at the hint of invitation. And Pakkun noticed it.

"Don't worry, Leader and most others are out to hunt, they won't be returning until next week. You can rest assure."

"But…" Neji hesitantly said. "Is _he_…?"

"Young master stays to protect the young, if you really need to know. He got injured in the last hunting season."

Neji gave a gesture as if he wanted to say something, but he quickly clamped his lips shut. He looked away, hiding his expression. Lee also looked nervous.

"Let's go, then."

-------

Naruto felt his body was being moved to someplace he certainly didn't know. Though he couldn't talk or move, however, Naruto could still hear those people's voice talking to each other. He also could smell the scents of fresh grass, wet soil, and rain, felt the sharp tree branches scrapping at his skin, he must be in some kind of a forest. But he had a strong feeling that this forest wasn't the one he entered to before.

'Where am I? Why am I here? I'm supposed to be in the forest near the park, but… why do I feel it's different somehow?' Naruto questioned in his mind. 'And these… these _freaky_ guys… they talk like I'm some kind of an alien from another planet or something, talking about portals, and merman, and vampire, and werewolves… What are they talking about? Where are they taking me to?'

Meanwhile Naruto was busy with unanswered questions in his mind, he suddenly heard sounds of running water, and the fresh scent of grass vanished, and was replaced with damp, humid air that made him wanted to choke at the unpleasant scent.

"_It's empty. Maybe Young Master goes out to hunt for dinner."_

"_Wow, it's huge! All of you live here?"_

"_Yes. Our clan is nomads, actually, we moved here fifty years ago after our previous cave up in the north mountain scorched and became a desert plateau. We finally found this one after traveling for almost two years."_

"…_the mummies?"_

"_Yes."_

'Mummies?' Naruto mused confusedly. 'I thought they just appear in movies?'

"_Put him here."_

"_Where?"_

"_On the flat stone over there. No, the one a little to the right."_

Naruto felt his body was being lowered, until his back touched a hard, cold surface of something resembled steel, flat and smooth, like a billboard.

"_Now what?"_

"_Wait, I'll fetch the herb…"_

Naruto heard some rustling noise filled the humid space, echoing.

"_Lee, can you pinch the small flower buds near his nose?"_

"_Sure."_

The blonde smelled some unpleasant scents… which gradually became worse and worse, and it filled Naruto's small nostrils to his windpipe, then to his lungs… The horrible smell even worse than vile trashes and Jiraiya's three months of unwashed socks being put together!

When Naruto's chest was about to explode from the lack of the wonderful, healthy air, he let out a very long, hoarse final scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He screamed loudly, mouth opened wide and hands desperately grasping his throat which was screaming for oxygen.

'Wait…' Naruto mused, coughing erratically. The grip at his neck loosened, and he drew it back and stared at it. 'Wait, I…'

"I can see my hands! I can move again!" Naruto exclaimed in half-surprised and half-joyful. "Hey… I can talk too! YEAH!!" Screamed Naruto merrily, thrusting both of his fists upwards. "YEAH! WOO-HOO!"

"…I hate to disturb your happy celebration, but…" A voice suddenly interrupted. Without thinking, Naruto unknowingly twisted his head to the speaker, to Pakkun.

"Are you alright, youthful human?" Asked a green guy worriedly, leaning his body to the blonde.

"Lee, don't get too close to that filthy creature." Neji growled, piercing snowy eyes glaring at the human boy distastefully.

"But Neji-san, I've never met a human before…"

"You don't know where it's been."

"Boys, boys! You're rude to the guest! I'm sorry, young human, how do you feel?" asked the dog.

Naruto stilled, and remained silent for a grand total of five seconds, before his blue eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slowly arched backwards, finally fell to the flat stone bed with a 'thump', limply lying there.

He'd fainted dead away.

There was a content silence between the three monsters then.

"…well, it's not very surprising, since he saw a talking dog…" Pakkun commented, scratching the stoned ground.

"…with a merman and a kappa. Humans are weak." Neji scoffed as he flung a long dark strand away.

"What should we do now?" Asked Lee, poking the unconscious blonde.

"Lee…" Naji called boredly, crossing his arms. "Use the pollen again."

-------

The second time Naruto awaked with a talking bulldog, a freakish blue fish-man, and a gigantic mutated green turtle right in front of him, he'd screamed bloody murder.

"WHAT… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHAT'S THIS PLACE!?" Naruto frantically screamed, an accusing finger pointed toward the triad.

"That is certainly an expected reaction." Pakkun muttered. "He's a quite easy one to read."

"Please calm down, youthful human!" Lee exclaimed soothingly.

"_Calm down!?_" Naruto almost shrieked. "I've been _kidnapped_ by a bunch of weirdos! How the hell can I be calm!? What do you want from me!? Money? Well, it's too bad 'cause my perverted dad's POOR!"

"Wow, wow. Young human, I don't think you should scream like that, you'll wake the night-walkers. And it would be a _very_ bad thing, because they suffered from low-blood pressure."

Naruto backed away, a horrified expression plastered to his face clearly. "_Shit_." He mouthed. "Oh shit, that dog…that dog is _talking_ to me…a freakin' _dog_! Shit, shit, shit, this must be a dream…a nightmare…it'can't be real... I have to wake up soon…Wake up, Naruto! _Wake up_, dammit!!" Naruto slapped his cheeks with both palms, urging himself to alertness, aroused from this terrible nightmare. He was sure a few seconds again he would wake up in his bed, inside his messy bedroom. Then Jiraiya would scream for him to quickly take a bath and eat breakfast because he was already late for school…

But as he'd slapped himself until his cheeks were swollen red and hurt, Naruto still hadn't wake up in his bed yet. He wasn't inside his messy bedroom. There wasn't any of Jiraiya's demanding screams. He was still inside the dark, humid cave. Sitting on the flat stone bed. With three monstrous creatures watching him observantly.

"It won't go away…" Naruto uttered shakily. "_Why won't it!?_ It's just a dream, dammit!" He screamed frustratedly, slapping at his already swollen cheeks some more.

As he observed the pathetic human trying to run away from the reality with one of the most unreasonable and illogical way, Neji couldn't help but to let out a heavy sigh. "Listen, human." He started tiredly. "I've heard all of your ridiculous chants of reality-denial, and it starting to irritate me tremendously. But as a high-class merman of my caliber, I have to say that—"

"AAARRHHH! Shut up, you ugly fish-man! Go back to your swamp!" Naruto exclaimed randomly, furiously hitting at his head.

Neji paused. "Ugly fish-man…?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're all just some witty imaginary fantasies! You're not real! It's just a dream!"

A dark brow twitched. A palm balled. "…witty imaginary…fantasies?"

"Neji-san?"

"Oh man, why did I have to had this weird dream!? Somebody, wake me up…I don't want to be with that freakish, slimy, scaly creature… He even _touched_ me! Eww…"

"…freakish…slimy…scaly…'eww'…!?"

"N-Neji-s-san?"

Growling a throat deep, the furious merman stepped forward, quickly approaching the chanting blonde with an outstretched blue-scaled arm ready. Then he roughly snatched the front of Naruto's shirt, pulling the human's face close to his. A pair of resentful snowy-white eye met with shocked blue ones, as Neji growled angrily once again, he had never felt this much _humiliation_ before!

"Listen, human." Neji uttered deeply. "I've been watching those ridiculous things you've said and done since you awaked, and it _pisses_ me off. So much that I just wanted to dip my claws through that fleshy, scale-less chest of yours." He hissed, tightening his grip.

"But because I don't want to cause trouble for my kind, and I have no time to dispose of your corpse before the werewolves returned and feast on you, then let me tell you one thing; this is not a dream." Neji smirked, enjoying as Naruto's eyes grew wide and his expression twisted in shock. "Everything you see, you smell, you hear, you touch, you _feel_ right now… is the reality."

"You're not a creature of this world. I don't know why you could enter our world, but we'll find out soon enough. Hear and keep this in mind, human, that you are not belong in this world." Neji released his grip, and Naruto flopped down to the stone bed again, staring up to the triumphant merman, who, stared down at the wordless boy arrogantly.

"Welcome to the world of endless night, the Underworld."

------

TBC…

**A/N :** Okay… that wasn't like what I'd expected myself, I mean the lack of humor! I only wrote about how Neji is such a mean, arrogant person… not exactly what I've put this fic as a Romance/Humor fiction… Well, how's it? I know I've been keeping you for soo long, I'm sorry! But because I really enjoyed writing this one, might as well continue! For those who disappointed in Sasuke's lack of appearance, don't worry dears. He'll show up in the next chapter. Ah, I want to add NejiKiba in this one too, what do you think? Hehehe, I've come to love this pair immensely, it's because of Skirt Tragedy's influence, I think…I might use this pair as side-pairing often in the future. Review[:)

The next updates will be **A Price To Pay **and **Platinum Snowflake**! And **Hatari**-chan? Your requested one-shot! Addiction meter hitched to the sky…

Ja, Mata Ne!


End file.
